Ocellaris Clownfish
Most famed for inspiring the character Nemo in the Walt Disney/Pixar film "Finding Nemo", the common or Ocellaris clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) is the most familiar of the clownfish and the species most frequently found in pet shops. Like other clownfish, this species is brightly coloured, the bright orange body contrasting with three bold, white, vertical stripes that have black edges. There is also a thin black line around the tips of each fin. The common clownfish is almost identical in appearance to the clown anemonefish (Amphiprion percula), but has 11 spines in the dorsal fin compared to 10, while the spiny part of the dorsal fin is also taller. Roles * It played Apatosaurus in Fantasia (NatureRules1 Version). * They played Nemo, Marlin, and Coral in Finding Nemo Remake. * It played Flounder in The Little Mer-Zebra (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Marty in Madagascar Series (NatureRules1 Version) Potrayals *In Finding Nemo (NatureRules1 Version) it was played by Cheetah. Gallery Lg80188OcellarisClownfish.jpg Nemo in Finding Nemo.jpg|Finding Nemo (2003) Clownfish.png Star meets Clown Fish.png Clownfish01.png Clownfish-jumpstart-preschool.jpg|JumpStart Preschool (1995) Picture4.png Coralfd.jpg marlin the clownfish.jpg Navajo-white-fish-with-sandy-brown-fins-from-bamse.jpg MSB Clownfish.png MSB Clownfish.png Indianapolis Zoo Clownfish.png Real-life Nemo.jpg Fish ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Toledo Zoo Clownfish.png Nemo the Little Clownfish.jpg Marlin the Clownfish.gif Mickey Clownfish.png Simpsons Clownfish.png|Finding Stanley (2003) MAD Clownfish.png Dennis as a Common Clownfish.png FN 8-Bit Game Clownfish.png 21F6370D-5427-45C8-A07C-4F033AAC62F5.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (9).jpeg A5F8C52D-F0A4-4107-9DD1-EB0A6E362D3C.jpeg CE693456-16A5-42D8-BF33-DA22D2AD6137.jpeg IMG 2709.JPG IMG 2718.JPG Stanley Griff meets Common Clownfish.png Ian the Clownfish.jpeg WMSP Clownfish.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Clownfish.png Brookfield Zoo Clownfish.png Nemo.gif Pittsburgh Zoo Clownfish.png Nemo in SuperMarioLogan.png Point Defiance Zoo Ocellaris Clownfish.png Ocellaris Clownfish.jpg Jumpstart spanish fish07.png Jumpstart spanish fish20.png Georgia Aquarium Clownfish.png Kansas City Zoo Clownfish.png SeaWorld Clownfish.png Columbus Zoo Clownfish.png MMHM Clownfish.png|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2008) Wild Republic Clownfish.png See Also * Chagos Anemonefish * Pink Anemonefish * Clark's Anemonefish Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Ray-Finned Fish Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Carnivores Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Pet Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Megaquarium Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Despicable Me 3 Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Finding Stanley Animals Category:Studio Ghibli Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:JumpStart Preschool Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:West Midlands Safari Park Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Newport Aquarium Animals Category:Georgia aquarium animals Category:Robot Chicken Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals